


Celos

by Romsel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romsel/pseuds/Romsel
Summary: Ver a Steve y Danny pelear y/o coquetear cada día fue divertido hasta cierto punto; pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que debían parar de jugar y ser pareja de forma oficial. Adam está dispuesto a sacrificarse para que aquello suceda.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 32





	Celos

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Y ahí estaban de nuevo haciendo lo mismo otra vez. Danny estaba mirando a Steve entrar a su oficina luego de las indicaciones diarias y su jefe intentando ignorar la intensa mirada del rubio cuando quería descubrir qué ocultaba y por alguna razón, Steve sentía que sí había algo que no le había dicho al Detective, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que era en realidad. De lo único que estaba seguro era que no quería vivir sin ese terco policía gritándole, apoyándole, salvándole hasta del él mismo. Su amistad valía demasiado.

Mientras, Kono, Chin y Adam, cruzaban miradas entre ellos en parte frustrados y casi resignados a que nada pasara, ni pasaría entre sus amigos y cuestionándose que es lo que les detenía para admitir lo que sentían uno hacia el otro sin importar que lo gritaran o no al resto del mundo.

— Kono, linda, vas a tener que perdonarme —dijo Adam con una voz de súplica; pero con actitud decidida.

— ¿Qué? ¿por qué? ¡Adam! ¿Qué vas a…?

Ninguno pudo anticipar lo que el japonés había decidido hacer, así que decir que todos estaban pasmados era quedarse corto, más bien parecía que estaban todos se habían convertido en estatuas congeladas ya que no atinaban a reaccionar, especialmente Danny que se había quedado tan sorprendido que no podía si quiera moverse, o respirar ni retroceder para alejarse del beso que Adam le estaba dando. Steve, al ver tal acción, no tardó en reaccionar ni en salir de su oficina.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —exigió el Comandante y Danny alejó a Adam de un fuerte empujón.

— Yo no... él... no lo sé... —balbuceó quedándose sin palabras por primera vez. Los demás lo miraron de una forma tan desconcertante que incomodó al rubio y la mirada del Marine le hizo sentirse de pronto claustrofóbico.

Danny salió y subió hasta la azotea buscando calmarse y tratar de entender qué había sucedido. Por supuesto, no estuvo solo mucho tiempo. Steve se presentó allí con una expresión tan dura que parecía que iba a interrogar al sospechoso de un crimen. Y Danny se preparó para la discusión que se avecinaba.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— No tengo idea de los que hablas, Steve.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, en serio.

— Hablo de lo que pasó ahí abajo —Danny no respondió— ¿Por qué Adam te besó?

— No tengo una respuesta a eso.

— ¡Ah! ¿En verdad? ¿Tú no tienes una respuesta? ¡Tú siempre tienes una respuesta!

— ¡Pues esta vez no la tengo! ¿Sí? No tengo ni la más mínima idea del por qué Adam me besó —contestó alzando también la voz, mientras sus ojos azules le demostraron al Comandante que no iba a permitir que le reclamasen de esa manera tan irascible y exigiendo una razón que él ignoraba.

— Danny... Si tú y él están involucrados...

— ¡No lo estamos Steve! ¿En verdad crees que le haría algo así a Kono? —ahora el enojado era él.

— Se lo hiciste a Stan.

— ¡Stan no cuenta! —protestó furiosamente— ¡Nunca le haría algo así a Kono!, ¿entiendes? No a ella.

— Entonces...

— Te juro que de verdad no lo sé, Steve. Quizás fue sólo una broma, un raro impulso o algo así.

— Averigüémoslo entonces.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que lo harás? ¡Espera! ¡Steve! ¡Steven! —corrió a alcanzarlo y lo sujetó del brazo— ¿Quieres detenerte un momento? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Echarlo a una jaula rodeada de tiburones? ¿Colgarlo de una azotea? ¿Torturarlo acaso?

— Haré lo que tenga que hacer hasta que me diga la verdad.

— ¡Escúchame animal! La única verdad es que entre Adam y yo no sucede nada. Y... —una revelación llegó a él— y que bueno que seas tan protector con Kono. Es muy lindo de tu parte que te preocupes por ella. Creí que sería Chin el que vendría a gritarme o a partirme la cara —sonrió mientras se alejaba.

Y ahí fue cuando al Comandante se le quitó todo el enojo del que había hecho gala hasta ese momento. Y no le pasó desapercibido el cambio de semblante en el Detective quien incómodo decidió que era momento de bajar de regreso a su oficina y encerrarse en ella. Al entrar vio que no había nadie a la vista, seguramente Steve los había enviado a algún lugar y en parte lo agradeció. Aunque una parte de él también quería agarrar a Adam y llevarlo hasta el cuarto de interrogatorios. Tuvo que ir a refrescarse y calmarse antes de poder continuar con sus informes.

El día se hizo tedioso, casi rogaba porque hubiera un caso que lo sacara de ese lugar. Sentía cómo Steve le miraba desde su oficina, seguramente aun creyendo que algo sucedía entre él y el nipón. Miró su teléfono, quería llamar a Kono y aclararle lo sucedido, así que marcó el número; pero le envió directo al buzón. Repitió la maniobra un par de veces más y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Pensó en enviarle un mensaje, pero sintió que no era lo adecuado, así que al salir del trabajo pasaría por su casa y esperaba que ella no lo recibiera con un gancho directo a la cara.

El número de Chin y el de Adam también estaban desconectados. Pasó su mano por su cabello en un acto nervioso. Respiró profundamente, se sentía ridículo por sentirse así, todos habían visto cuan sorprendido estaba cuando Adam lo besó y el posterior empujón. No era posible que le culparan de haber incitado tal acción, ni que Steve le reprochara lo sucedido con la madre de Grace.

Abrió la carpeta de fotografías de su celular, había varias imágenes de él y de su hija en la playa, en alguna función escolar, y las últimas tomando helado y haciendo gestos. Y como siempre que las veía, Danny sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Son fotos de Grace? —preguntó Steve sorprendiéndolo.

— Sí, del último fin de semana que la tuve conmigo —puso su celular en la mesa al alcance del Comandante— Y también puedes comprobar que no hay fotos mías y de Adam, no solos al menos. Las que tengo son de nuestra última reunión fuera del trabajo, así que también están Kono, Chin, tú y los demás.

— Danny, lo lamento. Te creo, ¿de acuerdo? —el rubio simplemente asintió, no quería entrar de nuevo en una discusión.

Steve y Danny subieron al Camaro cuando la jornada de trabajo había terminado e hicieron un viaje odiosamente silencioso.

— Dilo —pidió Steve.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga?

— Lo que estás pensando.

— No estoy pensando en nada.

— Por supuesto que sí.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? de acuerdo. Pienso en cuánto odio estar en esta isla y en las ganas que tengo de regresar a Nueva Jersey —Steve frenó de golpe— ¡Maldita sea Steven! ¿Quieres matarme, acaso?

— No lo dices en serio.

— Claro que lo digo en serio, ¿frenar así? ¡pudiste causar un accidente maldito loco irresponsable!

— ¡Hablo de que quieras irte a Nueva Jersey! ¡No puedes hacerlo, bien sabes por qué!

— Sé perfectamente que no puedo, no tienes que recordármelo, Steven. Como ya te lo dije alguna vez, si no fuera por Grace, yo no querría estar aquí.

— ¿Aún ahora? ¿Después de todo este tiempo? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿En verdad podrías irte así nada más y dejarnos a todos?

— ¿Por qué no? Hoy me acusaron de tener algo con el esposo de la mujer más encantadora, talentosa y fuerte de esta isla y no se detuvieron a pensar que yo no sería capaz de algo así. Y antes de que vuelvas a mencionar al maravilloso Stan, ¡él es un maldito imbécil que se entrometió en mí matrimonio!, de no haber estado él, Rachel no se habría vuelto a casar y ella y yo posiblemente hubiéramos arreglado las cosas o por lo menos no hubiéramos peleado y discutido tanto, aunque igualmente hubiéramos terminado divorciados. ¡De no ser por él, mi hija no habría tenido que mudarse hasta aquí y yo no hubiera tenido que perseguirla para verla apenas unos pocos días y…! —se interrumpió, estaba respirando entrecortadamente. Tuvo que salir del auto para detenerse y no decir algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. McGarrett también salió y caminó hacia él.

Steve no podía culparlo. Cuando tuvo tiempo de pensar mientras estaba en su oficina, pudo darse cuenta de que se había comportado terriblemente con su compañero y amigo; pero la razón de su reclamo no tenía nada que ver con Kono, ni siquiera con Adam a pesar de haber sido él quien besó a Danny y provocó toda esta situación. Tuvo que caminar apresurado para poder alcanzar al rubio quien sólo quería alejarse; pero cuando Steve lo alcanzó y lo abrazó, Danny se aferró a él con un suspiro de alivio, como si ese simple abrazo lograra calmar todo el enojo y la frustración que estaba sintiendo.

— Te odio cuando dudas de mí.

— Perdóname, Danno. No quise herirte.

— Lo sé.

— Ahora sí puedo darte la razón de que soy un completo idiota.

— Al fin te das cuenta —ambos sonrieron.

— Danny, debemos volver al auto —el rubio asintió.

— Está bien, ya te suelto.

En casa de Chin, Kono estaba nerviosa. Revisó su celular una vez más.

— Tengo otra media docena de llamadas perdidas de Danny.

— Yo también —dijo Chin que estaba sentado en el sofá.

— Quiero llamarle. De seguro se está sintiendo muy mal.

— Tranquila. Esperemos un poco más. Si Steve está con él podríamos interrumpir algo. Y el sacrificio de Adam sería en vano —sonrió su primo mirando con admiración al aludido.

— Te arriesgarte mucho —sonrió Kono a su esposo acariciándole el rostro.

— Sólo espero que haya valido la pena.

— Creo que nunca había visto a McGarrett tan enojado —contó Chin— Pudo haberte dejado seriamente herido.

— Lo sé. Tuve suerte que sólo me agarrara el cuello de la camisa y me aventara contra la pared. Gracias por defenderme, amor. También a ti, Chin.

— La próxima vez avisamos lo que vas a hacer, ¿sí? Por precaución.

— Lo prometo —se dirigió a Chin Ho y luego miró a su dama— Te amo, Kono.

— Yo a ti. Y dime, ¿cómo fue besar a Danny? —Adam y Chin la miraron expresiones de genuino asombro.

Steve y Danny habían llegado a la casa del Comandante y ambos salieron del auto. Danny iba a entrar al lado del conductor; pero Steve no lo permitió.

— Quédate, Danno.

— No seré una buena compañía esta vez, Steve.

— No tenemos que hablar si no quieres; pero no me siento seguro de dejarte ir a ese departamento y que estés solo.

— Oye, mi momento de pavor ya pasó. Te prometo que estaré bien, no trataré de suicidarme, ni huiré a Nueva Jersey ni a ningún otro lugar, ¿sí? —aseguró con una sonrisa, volvía a ser el Danny que conocía. Al menos en apariencia— Y si pretendes seguirme, te aviso que iré a ver a Kono antes.

— Te acompaño.

— No es necesario, sólo quiero aclarar este malentendido.

— Te aseguro que ella no está enojada contigo.

— No responde mis llamadas.

— La conoces.

— Su esposo me besó.

— Por lo mismo, no fue tu culpa.

— Pero tú en principio lo creíste.

— No, yo...

— ¿Tú qué, Steve? No importa —intentó volver a entrar al auto y de nuevo fue detenido.

— Danny.

— ¿Qué quieres Steve?

— Me enojé porque odié que alguien más te besara —confesó y Danny lo miró buscando indicios que indicaran si era verdad o no lo que había escuchado.

— ¿Hiciste todo ese escándalo porque estabas celoso?

— Sí Danno, estaba celoso. Jamás esperé que alguien se atreviera a besarte delante de mí de forma tan descarada.

— No. No puede ser —sonrió— Nunca has demostrado estar celoso antes.

— ¿Debo recordarte aquella vez que quedaste esposado a cierta perfiladora intentando hacer un supuesto truco de escape?

— Eso... eso salió mal. Pero aun así...

— Puedo señalarte más hechos —Danny recordó aquel momento.

— Creí que sólo reaccionabas así para molestarme.

— Danny, Danny. Tenía que evitar imaginarte en otros brazos para no disparar a alguien. Y afortunadamente tu ayudaste siendo lo suficientemente atinado como para no restregarme en la cara tu relación de turno. No importa que estuvieras con alguien más, siempre te consideré mío, ¿sabes?

— ¿Y tenías que esperar hasta ver que alguien me besara frente a ti para decirme todo eso, Steven? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Necesitabas terapia de choque o algo así? —y finalmente todo estuvo claro— ¿Le hiciste algo? —preguntó el rubio temiendo por Adam.

— Sólo lo agarré de la camisa. Y lo lancé contra la pared.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Steve? —resopló llevando las manos a su pelo y caminando lejos del Comandante. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y volvió hasta dónde estaba Steve— ¿Y? ¿Vas a besarme o tengo que esperar hasta que alguien me tire a una cama y…?

No, definitivamente Steve no iba a esperar que alguien más intentara hacer algo con Danny, aunque fuera con buenas intenciones y el posesivo abrazo y el ansioso beso que le estaba dando al Detective era una promesa de que no cedería a Danny nunca más a nadie .

Al día siguiente, Steve estaba en su oficina cuando Kono tocó la puerta y entró preguntándose sobre el humor de su jefe que a simple vista no decía nada.

— ¿Jefe?

— Hey, hola ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Podemos hablar? Sobre ayer ¿Está todo bien? —y finalmente Steve sonrió.

— Mejor que nunca.

— Entonces, ¿puedo decirle a Adam que su vida no corre ningún peligro si viene?

— Sí, puedes hacerlo. De hecho, me gustaría agradecerle y pedirle que la próxima vez que quiera ayudarme con algo referente a Danny, mejor tengamos una conversación, prometo escucharlo, ¿sí?

— Dalo por hecho, jefe —ella le dio un abrazo— Y me alegro por ustedes dos.

— Gracias. Ve con Danny.

Ella sonrió y fue hacia la oficina del Detective. Danny inmediatamente se levantó de su silla y la abrazó con una gran y radiante sonrisa.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> En esta ocación una historia un poco más larga.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
